


My Hour With Sammy

by orphan_account



Series: A Different Life [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Part 4





	

Once Sam and I were at the park in a secluded part of the park we started out by just laying there. Then we started simultaneously started giggling as we were starting to undress each other. Things started to get pretty intense pretty quickly, soon both of us were so silent enjoying the comfortable moment of being tied in together there was something inside of both of us that didn't want to stop. After a while we had finished and that is when Dean called wondering why we all of a sudden went to the park. He didn't give us time to get back to my house when he showed up and we were still half dressed and he walks up to us and just stares in amazement.  He can't believe what he is seeing, he was seeing that Sam and I had obviously done something with each other.  
  
     "Sam, Marina. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"  
  
    "Dean chill, we just had a little bit of fun! You're always telling me to have a little fun." Sam said with a crooked smile  
  
   "Well at least you didn't do it around me, at least you two went somewhere else."  
  
    "Well we could have done it at my house because guess what my house!" I say with a smart ass tone in my voice.  
  
   "Well true you could have but I could have woke up and walked in at any time." Dean said with the same smart ass tone.  
  
      Sam and I just stared at him while we finished getting dressed. Neither one of us said anything more because we were kinda embarassed that Dean had caught us like that. We just wanted to forget that Dean ever showed up and put a damper on the fun and the excitement of just purely being alone. So we lead Dean to believe that we were gonna go to a gas station but we really just went to a different park and we pulled the batteries from our phones. We told Dean that it might take a while, he believed me because this was a state and area that he knew nothing of the lay of the land. I surely used that to our advantage, hoping that if he tried to follow he would get himself lost. Once we were safely at the park we decided to talk about what had happened back there. We both felt as though we had some explaining to do.  
  
                "Marina, I am so sorry about what happened back there. I had never intended Dean to get that curious and come looking for us."  
                "It's okay Sam neither one of knew that he was going to come find us. Besides I don't care if we did get caught because I love you and that is just one of the many ways of showing."  
                "I love you too, and thanks."  
                "Thanks for what Sam?'  
                "Showing me that I am my own person. As well as showing me that you care enough and love me enough not to care about the embarrassment of Dean coming up on us and killing the entire mood."  
                "Oh. And well he didn't entirely kill the mood I could still go for more if you're up for it."  
                "Sounds great I'd love too."  
        So we started at it again but we hid ourselves better just in case Dean decided to come and try to find us and in his eyes bust us again


End file.
